


【TwoSet｜EB】(U・ω・U)×(●ↀωↀ●)

by blonly801



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: 作者支持台獨+仇中份子，盜文者視為同意台灣為主權獨立國家＊TwoSet Violin RPS＊OOC不可避＊皆為妄想勿上升真人＊如有雷同，美夢成真＊CP為EB (Eddy×Brett)＊以狗狗Eddy及貓咪Brett為主軸的短篇合輯（非動物化）＊如果喜歡這篇文章，請分享/轉噗、Kudo/按心或是留下你的感想！
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. 犬系貓派男子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隨手短打  
> 滿足一下慾望
> 
> 附帶一提，我是犬派的（誰在乎

7月的布里斯本在太陽高掛時常常讓人忘記現在已經入冬，當溫暖的陽光沉入地平線下時，逐漸變冷的空氣才讓穿著短袖及薄外套的男人忍不住打了個哆嗦。

怕冷的Brett在冬天時會變得比平常更愛吃、更愛睡、更愛窩在戀人身旁玩手機。

早已習慣沒過十二點不睡覺的Brett，時針都還沒走到11的位置就捧著暖胃用的熱牛奶坐在Eddy身旁雙眼渙散的打起盹來。

「喝不完。」Brett把還剩半杯牛奶的馬克杯推到Eddy面前，有氣無力地用慵懶的聲音撒嬌道。

Eddy默默地接過杯子仰起頭將杯中微溫的牛奶一飲而盡後，推了推還靠在自己肩膀上恍神的男友，催促他先上床睡覺。

「睏了就去睡，我晚點就進去了。」

「快點喔……自己睡很冷耶。」

Brett實在睏到不行，連強迫Eddy跟自己回房間的力氣都沒有，他揉揉眼睛、打了個大大的哈欠後，慢悠悠地拖著腳步走出工作室，獨自回到沒有Eddy的房間，拉起戀人的棉被、躺在對方的床位上，讓熟悉的氣味將自己包裹起來後才閉眼進入夢鄉。

  
  


坐在電腦前沉迷於社群網站及漫畫連載中的小提琴家，回過神時才發現現在已經半夜三點，怪不得他的眼睛又乾又酸、肩頸僵硬不堪，連腰背都痠痛不已。

「唉，老了。」Eddy關掉電腦後站起身活動一下僵硬的四肢，把洗完頭後就沒有造型可言的頭髮抓得更亂後，關上工作室的電燈回到有人已經暖好床的溫暖被窩中。

「我的位置呢……」

一打開床頭的小夜燈，就看到兩個人睡綽綽有餘的雙人床被Brett一個人霸佔，床上明明有兩條被子、兩顆枕頭，先上床睡覺的男人不明所以的捲走屬於自己的被子、抱著他的枕頭睡得香甜，而Brett自己的棉被則被壓在身體底下失去功用。

Eddy瞇著眼睛站在床邊想了一會兒後也不管會不會把Brett給吵醒，拉起棉被一角就開始往裡頭鑽，他推開原本被Brett抱住的枕頭並取代它的位置，讓自己的臉正好可以埋在戀人的胸口處，Eddy趁Brett還沒清醒時故意抱緊對方的身體用力大口吸氣，把充斥在被窩中混合著與自己同牌沐浴乳的男友體香全部吸進肺裡。

「呼啊——」Eddy發出滿足的嘆息後，又繼續蹭著對方的胸口多吸兩口，甚至還挪動身體往暴露在衣服外的脖子進攻，貼在白皙的肌膚上又舔又啃。

「幹嘛啦……」終於還是被吵醒的Brett發出不滿的囈語，他伸出溫暖的手掌推了幾下Eddy的臉想圖個清靜，但對方不但沒有被趕走反而撥開自己的手後把頭湊過來想親他的嘴，半夢半醒的Brett根本抵擋不了戀人的騷擾，最後只能任對方擺布，圈在懷裡又吸又親又揉的，簡直把人當大貓一樣玩。

「Eddy！」

最後終於受不了被中斷睡眠的Brett猛然睜開眼睛，朝著怕癢的Eddy最敏感的腰間用力戳下去，在聽到Eddy悶在棉被裡的怪叫聲後，滿意地閉上眼睛重新進入夢鄉。

沒得玩的Eddy只能認命的爬出被子把Brett滾回內側的床位，把被睡得一團亂的被子整理好後將縮著身體發抖的男友拉進懷裡，摟著對方溫暖好聞的身體，也跟著沉沉睡去。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 楊先生已經是官方認證的大卯迷吧？  
> 最近越來越軟萌、越來越像隻貓  
> 而且陳先生就愛貓人士，不讓他吸一下肚子怎麼行呢
> 
> 也許哪天會寫個楊先生的角度XD


	2. 貓系犬派男子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※台灣AU，用了中文名字  
> ※基本上是陳醫生×楊首席

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再度隨手短打
> 
> 標題跟內容似乎沒有太多關聯  
> 只是想跟上一篇湊一對

傍晚時分，橘黃色的太陽漸漸沉入地平線下，逐漸昏暗的天空催促著上班一整天的人們回到自己溫暖的家中放鬆一整日的疲勞。

剛結束一整天的分部練習及樂團團練的小提琴家疲倦地打開大門，慢吞吞地把鞋子脫下來的同時，不忘朝屋內喊了一聲。

「我回來了。」

不到三秒的時間，一個高大的人影迅速地從客廳飛奔而出，楊博堯才剛踏出玄關就被撲上來的男人一把摟進懷裡又摸又蹭，對方臉上還有剛睡醒的紅印子，顯然是被自己的呼喚給叫醒的。

「你怎麼現在才回來！我等你等得好苦啊！」陳韋丞一臉委屈地把頭埋在對方的頸窩大口吸氣，男人混合著衣物柔軟精及都市塵囂味的體香令他著迷，也不管有潔癖的伴侶其實很抗拒他這麼做。

「後天就是音樂會了，今天是最後的密集訓練，花得時間比較久。」楊博堯放棄掙扎地任陳韋丞抱著自己盡情撒嬌，他知道今天早上才結束值班的陳醫師錯過自己出門的時間，將近12個小時沒有看到人也夠怕寂寞的大狗狗焦慮不安了。

但陳韋丞的撒嬌似乎沒有盡頭。

在楊博堯抗議站在玄關太久腳很酸後，男人果斷的揹起琴盒、牽著對方的手走回客廳，把人安置在沙發上後馬上又黏到對方身上，抱著楊博堯的腰把臉埋在肚子上，發出意義不明哀嚎聲。

「怎麼了？昨天上班很辛苦嗎？」楊博堯嘆了口氣後，開始溫柔地順撫著戀人鬆軟的頭髮，「我記得昨天你值急診班？」

「對……昨天的班超難上！」陳韋丞的聲音被悶在楊博堯的衣服上，但仍聽得出來昨天的陳醫師有多麼的崩潰。

  
  


「昨天一上班就接手夜班留給我的爛攤子！抽血異常都不處理，都要我來做！」

「好不容易把待床的清空後後，又有好幾台OHCA一直推進來！」

「急救室兩個traumatic OHCA的躺在那邊，全急診的人都進去幫忙了，偏偏就有刁民一直為難我們家護理師，嚷著自己等很久……害我還要衝出去罵他……」

「然後有一個OHCA是小孩溺水！我的天啊……我真的忘不了……我討厭救不回小孩的感覺……他才五歲耶……」

  
  


陳韋丞忍了一整天的壓力終於能好好宣洩出來，他感覺得到有一隻溫暖的手心正在輕輕拍撫著自己的背，那是愛人執弓的右手，能夠演奏出扣人心弦的動人旋律，也能替自己焦慮不安的心譜出最柔和的樂曲。

「你做得很好了，今天好好休息吧。」

楊博堯拍了拍陳韋丞的頭後終於看到對方把臉從自己的肚皮上移開，泛著淚光的桃花眼逐漸向自己靠近，在感覺到男人的濕熱的鼻息噴灑在臉上時，楊博堯閉上眼睛讓彼此的唇交疊在一塊兒。

「沒有你我該怎麼辦？」交換了幾個不帶情慾的吻後，陳韋丞再度環抱住楊博堯，在他耳邊低聲輕歎。

「我哪都不會去，你不要搞丟我就好。」楊博堯轉頭在情人耳邊留下一吻。

  
  


「你該吃飯了，團練一整天很餓吧？我們出去吃……咦？」

陳韋丞鬆開手起身想去換衣服，腦中正盤算著要帶男友去哪裡吃飯，但楊博堯的手仍環著自己的頸子阻止他離去的動作，甚至拉著人滑下椅背一同躺在沙發上，男人撩起上衣下擺有些害臊地看著自己。

  
  


「我、我不介意你先吃這個……」

END

* * *

＊OHCA：到院前死亡（Out-of-hospital cardiac arrest）

＊traumatic OHCA：外傷性的到院前死亡（常見為車禍造成）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腦中想著有點分離焦慮的韋丞狗勾跟主動露出肚子的博堯卯迷……  
> 如果你能感受到我想寫的畫面我會很開心XD
> 
> 用了一些我平常上班會講的用語  
> 不是標準的醫學英文，是標準的台式英文(・∀・)


	3. 領域性

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 現實向，我沒有把時間軸寫的很死，意會就好（幹

兩人開始住在新加坡的工作室時，也不曉得是因為新加坡太小亦或是兩人的習性很快就被粉絲摸透，走在路上被人認出來的機率比在澳洲時要高上許多。

這天他們去了離家較遠的FairPrice採買一些日常雜貨，特地搭地鐵到比較遠的地方無非就是不想讓人太輕易掌握他們的出沒地點，順便多一點屬於兩人的獨處時間，儘管不能大搖大擺的手牽手逛大街，但並肩而行時手指有意無意地擦過對方的手背時卻令人更加心動。

誰知道回程時他們還是被同樣在逛街的粉絲碰上了，四個一起出門玩的男男女女正巧都有看他們的頻道，當Brett遠遠的聽到附近傳來的驚呼聲時就知道大概是被粉絲看見了。

兩人友善地停下腳步讓興奮到語無倫次的粉絲與他們合影留念，當其中一個人提出要與Brett「抱一個」的請求時，其他人也不約而同地舉起手蹦蹦跳跳的要求排隊抱抱。

Brett沒有拒絕他們的要求，本就善於社交的他露出燦爛的笑容，張開雙手迎接一個又一個熱情的粉絲，當然排隊抱抱也有Eddy的份，只是男人的反應似乎不如對方熱烈；兩人短暫的跟粉絲聊了幾句後與他們揮手道別。

搭地鐵回家的路上Eddy一直刻意搭著對方的肩膀把人往懷裡拉，也不管會不會被藏在人群裡的粉絲撞見、也不管Brett不斷縮著身子想逃開對方過分親密的舉動，Eddy整趟路都板著一張臉，用兇狠的眼光凝視著遠方。

「你幹嘛啊？這裡可不是澳洲耶……」Brett繼續推著Eddy的胸膛想把人推到一邊去，但對方的身體紋風不動，Brett只能哀怨地瞪著男友看。

「都是別人的……」Eddy小聲地嘀咕著，但他也不是沒有考慮到新加坡的社會風氣，最終還是只能暫時放過Brett一馬，稍微鬆開手讓他能往旁邊退開一步。

  
  


一回到家，Eddy就扯著Brett的手臂把人扔到沙發上，不理會對方的抗議逕自跟著跳到沙發上一把抱住Brett的腰部，把臉埋在戀人肚子上說什麼都不願意放開。

「好臭！都是別人的味道！」Eddy的聲音悶在Brett的肚皮上變的又悶又小聲，但男人可沒漏聽戀人讓人摸不著頭緒的發言。

「什麼！我哪會臭！我每天都有洗澡耶！」Brett推著對方的腦袋想要離開沙發去做自己的事，但黏在身上的大型犬反而越抱越緊，整個人都快爬到他身上賴著不走。

「我不管！你的身上不可以有別人的味道！」Eddy仗著身材優勢把Brett壓倒在沙發上，在狹小侷促的空間裡硬是把人摟進懷裡，捧著男友軟嫩的臉頰就是一陣猛親。

「唔……你、你是狗喔……這樣也……聞得到……」Brett弱弱地掙扎幾下後就屈服於戀人難得如此有侵略性的吻之中，他喘著粗氣任埋在頸窩的大狗舔舐、啃咬脖子上的黑痣，身體的情慾已經不爭氣地被撩起。

  
  


「有就是有，衣服脫掉去床上。」

「我猜我是無法拒絕？」

  
  
  


天還沒黑兩人就抱在一起滾上床雲雨到黃昏。

Brett用身體力行感受到什麼叫做大型犬的領域性有多強，看來Eddy是真的很不喜歡自己跟其他人擁抱，即使是當作做福利跟粉絲互動一下也不行。

Eddy肆意啃咬、吸吮Brett白皙的皮膚，在頸側、胸前留下各種宣示主權的吻痕，男人肏幹的力道過於兇猛，讓Brett哭著洩了兩次、幾乎要直不起腰。

最後在Eddy即將高潮之際，他沒有像平時一樣直接內射，反而將性器退出後把白濁的精液射在Brett身上。

Brett的胸腹灑滿自己與情人的體液，愛乾淨的男人呻吟著表示抗議，但Eddy反而壞心地把兩人的精液塗抹開來，特殊的腥羶味在空氣中蔓延開來，因情慾而泛著緋紅的皮膚變的光滑黏膩，這樣一來就再也不會有其他人的氣味。

「Fuck…… Eddy Chen這樣很髒耶！」Brett生氣地用腳推了男友幾下，要不是他現在體力還沒恢復，一定直接把人踹下床。

「這樣才不會有怪味道嘛。」已經冷靜下來的Eddy噘著嘴一臉委屈的說著，好像他才是最大受害者似的，「你下次再給人抱，我就當眾親你。」

「你這是在威脅我？」

「是。」

  
  


🎻🎻

  
  


自此之後，Brett一直沒再答應會有過多身體接觸的粉絲要求。

他其實一點也不介意給人一個溫暖又熱情的擁抱，但因為站在身旁的男人介意的不得了，為了自己的身體著想還是順著他比較好。

一天到晚被幹到下不了床誰受的了？

「因為疫情的關係，我們拍張照就好，好嗎？」Brett拒絕了一臉失望的粉絲，不忘瞥向一旁一臉事不關己的男人。

  
  


你看人家多傷心啊！

我也會很難過啊！

他們用眼神無聲的對話著。

  
  


END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天跟麗莎討論著哪天遇到楊博堯一定要跟他抱抱之類的  
> 聊著聊著就說到狗勾韋丞一定會很在意自己的貓咪身上沾了其他人的味道  
> 把人壓在沙發上吸肚子、帶回床上塗滿自己的氣味啥的……
> 
> 於是就變成這樣的小故事XD  
> 欸底真的有夠胎哥ㄋ(´∀`)


End file.
